Futures Insight: Summer Time by lucifael
by paskin52
Summary: It's summertime and a time for holidays but Harry never has had an easy life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
Angelic Complications

Harry's apartment was silent and still. Harry himself was actually present, sat in a chair with no TV, no computer or any other form of noise on. It was a strangely peaceful moment. He was wide awake, though some may expect him to be sleeping due to the stillness. His eyes were locked on a small bundle across from him in a travel crib. A soft expiration of breath that passed as a snore was lifting up from the weaved crib.

He had been a parent 25 times over now. It was a somewhat bitter sweet memory to think of his children. He had meant what he had told Carla, he had never been a Grandfather. That had hurt him quite a bit in fact. He wasn't sure why he had never reached that position in life. Perhaps his line was cursed or something, he didn't know. Which was the point and why he would be wary about having any more children. He loved children though, they were a bright spark in a sometimes dark universe. A hope for the future, that the next generation would do a better job in the world.

The fact that this particular child was the offspring of someone he loved just made her all the more dear to him. The fact that with all that had happened she was special in her own right made him protective as all hell.

Which is why he was baby sitting that night. It was true Jack's parents liked to baby sit, and were for Pandora's brothers. Harry was connected to Pandora in a very special way though. He had created a strong bond with her, it was true he had stepped back. The only trouble was that neither Jack, nor Carla, were letting him step back as much as he would've liked.

So he sat in silent vigil over her, he had changed her and fed her an hour ago and would have to do so again in another couple of hours. Babies took one hell of a lot of looking after. It would be hard to imagine someone more capable of looking after her than Harry, unless one went to a professionally trained Nanny. He had nursed children, raised children and generally hung around them a lot in his long life. Carla knew that, and intended to avail herself of that experience.

When Jack Junior had been born Harry had been James Black. A man who had a fairly busy and somewhat dangerous life. He had not been as big a part of things with Jacky as he was going to be with Pandora, because of that life.

There was a sudden loud electric beeping noise that disturbed the peaceful moment utterly.

In a flash Harry had his phone out of his 'pocket' and answered. Not through his promise to never miss a call again, but because Pandora was shifting in her crib.

"Greetings," he whispered in to the phone. He then got up and walked to the kitchen, so he was just in sight of Pandora, but hopefully far enough away not to disturb her too much.

...

"Yeah, yeah of course you can... but I'm babysitting, so you'll have to be very quiet." Harry replied to whatever was said the other end of the line.

...

"No, seriously it's cool. I'll shift her into my room in a bit anyway. Once I've given her proper night time feed. She'll be out for about 4 hours then." Harry replied.

...

"Yeah, no worries see you then," Harry said and closed his phone with a slight snap, hardly audible in fact.

This noise, of all things, was what awoke Pandora.

-xXx-

Willow and Faith crept into Harry's apartment about half an hour later. The place was silent, though Faith was able to make out two heartbeats and breathing in the living room.

The beautiful women walked softly into the large living area and stopped dead.

Harry was sat with Pandora supported on his knees. His hand cupping her neck with the other holding her in place. The two were staring into each other's eyes absolutely still.

Faith glanced at Willow, wondering if the redhead understood what was going on.

Willow just shook her head as she didn't have a clue either.

"Harry," Faith said, her voice soft in deference to the baby.

Pandora giggled, and Harry smiled. "Come on in" he said. His voice silky smooth and low in volume. Pandora giggled a little more, causing Harry to smile a little wider.

Faith and Willow walked all the way into the room. Willow one side and Faith the other side of Harry as they sat down. Faith moved in a little closer and wiggled her finger at the baby. A slight frown on her face when she didn't respond.

"Don't take offence," Harry said in that same tone. "Pan and I are having a chat." he said, mystifying them further.

"You speak baby now sexy?" Faith asked with a slight smirk.

Harry nodded slightly, his eyes still locked to the baby blue ones of Pandora. Though it was quite likely that her eyes wouldn't really change color all that much.

Faith and Willow shot him a double take, "You are kidding right?" Willow said.

"I am, and I'm not," Harry replied, suddenly laughing after he had said it. "It's not really a language, it's more thoughts, images, and feelings." His lips quivered around a smile. "She's a funny little thing, wicked sense of humour." he said.

"How," Willow asked.

"Legimancy," Harry replied. "We're linked a extremely low level and microscopic on power levels probe. But as I said, we're linked together right now."

"You're reading baby's mind," Faith said, sounding a little horrified at the idea.

Harry nodded again, "Yeah, it's not as bad as it apparently sounds. I picked up this trick from one of my - a child I met. He was a wild talent Legimens. Could read minds almost from when he came out of the womb. It was getting to him, hurting him in fact. I had to go in and build a shield for him. Obviously being less than 1 years old at the time, he didn't know how himself," Harry said.

Faith and Willow shared a glance. Harry didn't often trip up, but when he did a little more confusion reared it's head in their minds. He had been going to say something just then, that he didn't mean to, they were both sure of that. They weren't so sure what though, or what it meant.

"As it happens it is without doubt the best way to calm a crying child. Most of Babies distress is not being able to communicate what they need. Be that feeding, changing or just company. Newborns especially are used to a certain level of - intimacy with their mothers. Surrounded by amniotic fluid is like being cuddled by something warm. When they come out they miss that. So sometimes it's just a case of giving them a hug. This time Pan was lonely, hungry and a bit dirty. I dealt with the feeding and cleaning and now we're having ourselves a conversation."

"What's it like," Willow asked.

"Give me your hand" Harry said, still locked on Pandora's eyes.

"What," Willow asked.

"Hand, both of you, just put your hands on my forehead, on top of each other. I'll protect Pan from your minds. But let you see what I can see." Harry said.

"Protect her from us," Faith asked, watching as Willow reached out to touch Harry's forehead. She then too, followed her example, only a lot more slowly.

"I'm a master Occlumens rated to medical levels of control. No offence, there is no way I'd let anyone else touch her mind like this. I have a strong control over my mental landscape. You and Willow don't have that and your thoughts are disorganised, no matter how intelligent you are, and you both are. I can shield Pan from the chaos of my own mind, and yours," he told them. "Opening the link - now" he said.

Faith and Willow's eyes slowly drifted closed and smiled appearing on both their faces as they did so.

It would be impossible to describe exactly what they saw. It was child like, beautiful, fuzzy, warm and a host of other words all jumbled up. Yet at the same time, they could see a direction and a sense to it. They could in fact see what Harry meant, he was indeed conversing with Pandora. It was more about feelings and images than using a mental voice. It was strangely enchanting and quite humbling to see.

Harry broke the connection when he felt Pandora starting to drift off about 5 minutes later. A soft smile on his face as he broke eye contact and allowed her to fall asleep.

Then as Faith and Willow blinked back the shock and awe at the experience, Harry got up and put Pandora in her crib. Then with a soft movement of his hand he levitated her into his room. "I fed her before you arrived, and changed her," he explained.

Neither woman was in much of a fit state to ask questions though. Of all people, Faith had tears in her eyes. Which is just one of the many reasons that Harry had shielded Pandora from everyone's thoughts. The baby wouldn't understand why Faith was emotional, only that she felt upset and that would've upset Pandora. No way was he allowing that.

Harry reached out and cupped Faith's cheek, "You okay Faith," he asked.

She nodded mutely, a soft smile on her face.

Willow smiled as well, in much the same way. "That was indescribably beautiful," she said wistfully.

"She is very special," Harry agreed. "Babies as young as her shouldn't be able to actually communicate effectively like that. It's just a series of needs usually. Because of the Box, and the infusion of magic and because of just being her, well, she is very special."

"I can see that. You've said it enough as well, but what do you really mean?" Willow asked.

"It's hard to explain, you don't know much about the Wizarding 'kind' of magic. It's like this though. We're born with a core of magic it is tiny and hardly noticeable. Hogwarts picks that up and that's how the rolls work, but it's not really usable. As we grow up, the core grows. In moments of intense emotional distress we perform Accidental magic though," he paused, "with me so far?"

Willow nodded her reply as did Faith though she was still looking a little emotionally wrought.

"Accidental Magic helps define our core in point of fact. Either way, as we grow the magic becomes more potent its fed by the other factors as well ambient magic and the Earth's magical field too. Which is why a Wizard or Witch will be able to perform a little magic away from Earth but they won't be able to do it long without that constant feeding though. Anyway, as we mature magic matures at around 12 it's mature enough to work with. OK?"

"Yes"

"Pandora's magical core is currently level with Carla's" Harry said with a serious look on his face. "Carla is a fully grown witch and powerful in her own right. By time Pandora is fully matured she will be amazingly powerful. More powerful than me by far. I'm no slouch and have had a LONG time to mature my core. I also had a lot of accidental magic when I was young, which made my core even bigger. When Voldemort attacked me at age 1, it also expanded my core. So I am a quite powerful wizard as you can imagine. Pan will make me look like a 1st year when she's my age."

Willow blanched, "That's - fairly worrying."

Harry shook his head, "She'll have people around that love her, people that know about magic and more importantly people that can help her learn control." he said seriously. Then he smiled at her, "As well as two of the chosen of magic; I'd think she should do quite well don't you?"

Willow smiled back at him, "Yeah, I suppose I do." The two held their gaze a beat or two longer than was normal.

Faith rolled her eyes, "You two should get down and go at it already" she commented wryly, "Now how about a damn drink already?"

-xXx-

The next night, A light summer's breeze wafted around the highest point of The Vatican City; Rome. A man was sat high up, his emerald gaze taking in the view. The night not making all that much difference to what he could see, dimming it a little but otherwise the beauty of the city wasn't lowered in any way.

"Hello old man, that is yet old," a cultured and melodious voice said from his right.

Harry refused to jump as he had visited a few times now and the Angel always managed to get close without him knowing about it. It was annoying when he considered his senses so sharp. Instead he smiled, "Hello Lukus," he said. It wasn't until his second visit that he actually found out the Angel's name. He wasn't any of the better known Angels but he had still lived a fascinating life, also a very long one.

"It is good to see you my friend," The Angel said with another of his breath taking smiles, "It pleases me that you visit."

"Well," Harry said smiling, "How could I not want to talk to such an interesting conversationalist."

The Angel laughed, leaning back against the outcropping on the tower easily. But then he could fly, so falling off wasn't much of a worry to him.

Harry was also quite at home on such a high perch, he couldn't fly. Float a little certainly, but he couldn't fly he had just been a hell of a lot higher in his time.

"Likewise, perhaps I should visit you sometime. Of course an Angel walking outside of this city may cause some panic," Lukus said with a ghost of a smile.

Harry smiled, "Which is why I brought this," he said reaching into his pocket. "Not actually sure this is going to work," he admitted. With that he pulled out a male necklace of Platinum and held it out to the Angel.

The Angel took it with a smile, "I sense the magic. Again, it is quite unlike the magic around here. You realise of course the bible forbids magic."

Harry laughed, "The Bible was written by men Lukus, not God or his Angels. I know you don't mind magic I am actually more interested to see if it will work. It's a mild glamour charm, to hide your wings mostly and to - urh - tone you down a bit. The way you look you'd have women following you all over the place."

The Angel smiled, "This is a bad thing," he asked.

Harry laughed, "I'd forgotten that," he noted. "Angels are always painted as being somewhat asexual."

Lukus winced, "Again, that was written by man. We are like any other creature Harry. We just have more control over our desires."

Harry nodded, "Well, either way - if that gizmo works it will allow you to leave, if you so wish it."

The Angel flicked the chain over his head and changed. Nothing major, His wings did fade out of sight and his features were toned down very slightly. Harry watched for a moment, to make sure the angelic powers wouldn't slowly nullify the charm. Then when he was sure they wouldn't he smiled, "I've been working on that since we first met. I have to say I'm kinda glad it worked."

Lukus laughed and clapped Harry on the shoulder, "I thank you Harry. As one of the few earth bound Angelic host I have been stuck here for a long time. I'm not against stretching my wings and legs a little."

"As I understand it, you have a way of getting around fairly quickly?" Harry asked.

Lukus nodded, "Indeed I do," he said with a smile.

"Then, you should come and visit me some time." Harry said with a smile. "For the most part this place looks after itself, right?"

The Angel nodded, "Against most," he said with a pointed look at Harry, who grinned in reply. He had come clean with Lukus at their third visit together. Luckily the Angel considered his reasons pure and noble. Otherwise the floor would've been coated with Harry Jam.

"Then, I think we should go for a walk around the City of Rome. There are some cool clubs, some nice looking women, perhaps, a little battle" he said, pushing the Angel's buttons easily.

Lukus smiled, "That sounds good."

Harry smiled in return.

-xXx-

The club thrummed with the latest Euro beats. Women in their finery and men in their best dancing to the beats. The club seemed to buzz when Harry and Lukus had walked in. Women gravitating towards Lukus in particular. Though some were interested in Harry also. Both males had an air of power about them. With the Angel it was almost a physical force, while with Harry it was a little more subtle. Lukus's fine Italian made suit obviously got a few admiring glances by itself. After all it was a highly fashion conscious part of the world. Harry had changed his oddly gothic look to an almost matching suit himself. It was all very well standing out, but he would rather not stand out in the sense of, 'What the hell?'.

Harry's smirk got steadily more amused as more and more women started to drift in their direction. Angel's were far from sexless, quiet the opposite in fact and gave off a mixture of pheromones that was damn near addictive to the opposite sex. Harry was just glad that Lukus was male, or he'd be on his knees by now.

Harry and Lukus danced with a few women, Lukus with quite a few more, at the same time, than Harry. Not that Harry minded in the least. The look on the Angel's face was worth being virtually ignored by women. Which, come to think of it, was a bit of a new experience for Harry.

They were also garnering the wrong sort of attention from the men in the club. Since most of the women there were now orbiting Lukus they were being somewhat left out. Which was not something they liked much. All of which Harry kept a weather eye on, but mostly he was there to help the Angel have fun, and one thing Angel's LOVED to do was fight. The only thing that concerned Harry was the fact Angels were deadly fighters. That fought to the death with demons and a host of other nasties. So if it came down to a fight, Harry might have to step in to save whoever Lukus fought.

Though at that moment, it looked like Lukus was more interested in making love, not war. Harry just wasn't sure how much longer that would be able to last. There were a lot of 'odd' looks being sent their way. The atmosphere was already changing from the dynamic it had held shortly before. Harry knew it wouldn't be long now before someone did something stupid. Possibly him, he did after all like to show his friends a good time and Angel's did so love to fight.

-xXx-

She looked down at her prize, Her lips quirking upwards into a strangely alluring half smile, bright blue eyes twinkling with happiness. Now she had this, she had the way to do what she had wanted to do for a long time now.

She tapped the device now resting on her wrist. It bleeped at her, the display fuzzing in and out of focus. A frown marred her forehead and she flicked her long blonde hair behind her. She usually kept it up in a pony tail. This was one of the few occasions where she couldn't do that. The man, now snoring softly on the bed had been dragged in with her female wiles and that included looking alluring.

The display stabilised and her smile reappeared. Much like the sun coming out it lit up the entire surrounding area. Now all she needed where those co-ordinates she had found. Then she would be away, hopefully before the drugged man awoke to discover her theft.

With that thought in mind she turned and ran out of the automatic door and into the night. Heading for where she had set up her base of operations.

-xXx-

"Hello Angels"

"Hello Charlie" a trio of beauties called out. They were speaking to a small speaker phone box on a mahogany desk. A tall thin man standing beside it and beaming at them. They pretty much hit most men's preferences. Oriental and beautiful, Blond and gorgeous, Red haired and sexy. The three though were some of the deadliest operatives in the business. Largely because they were under rated, under estimated and gawped at until they laid the smack down.

"I have a new mission for you my Angels." the rich voice said, spilling out of the speaker phone and into the room.

The three beautiful operatives beamed at the box. They had not been that busy of late. A slightly unusual situation for them to say the least. They had hung out together mostly, since they were as good friends at play as they were at work. Dylan being the only one without a 'home life' as such she tended to hang with one or both of the other two.

"It's not a paying mission," Charlie warned them making them look at him curiously.

"Whys that Charlie," Dylan asked.

"If you remember, you bumped into an old friend of mine recently; James Black."

"Dylan sure does," Natalie said with a smile and elbowing the Redhead.

Dylan scowled, "Oh yeah I remember him" she said her tone flat. The guy had completely ignored her advances. They weren't on a mission at the time, other than trying to find out what Charlie looked like.

"His son, Harry is starting in business soon, our business. James has asked me to pass on some work to him."

"Competition," Alex asked tongue in cheek.

"There is no competition in our business," Charlie reminded them. "Other than seeing who can catch the most crooks."

The three women laughed gaily at that.

"So what do you want us to do Charlie," Dylan asked, a smile on her full lips. "I mean some kid isn't going to be much help in our line is he?"

"On the contrary Harry is apparently well placed. He's not a kid either, He is not quite ready yet, but next year he will be at that time he will also turn 19."

"That bas... Man James Black. He didn't look old enough to have a kid that age," Dylan said, quickly correcting herself. By all accounts Charlie owed this guy his life. It wouldn't do to insult the guy, even if he had pissed her off personally.

There was a chuckle over the speaker phone. Apparently she had not caught herself in time after all. "James is older than he looks. By my calculations he is at least my age as I met him in Vietnam. He may only look 30, but he's a fair bit older than that." Charlie said with amusement in his voice. "Certain people don't age like others" he added.

He knew, of course, that his old friend James had been a wizard, despite the fact James didn't know that he knew. He still didn't know all that much even with his contacts. Still he had picked up a few things since that time. Of course that meant it was quite likely that James's son was also a Wizard. He should warn his Angels of that. "Harry is probably as capable as his father. I don't see the Son of James Black being anything but. I've heard a few rumbles of late about him as he is somewhat of a celebrity."

"Oh," Alex asked, her boyfriend was a pretty famous actor now. Thanks to his less than critically acclaimed, but still highly popular action movie stardom.

"His celebrity is based in Britain for the most part, though it is spreading." Charlie said, "Which is why you'll be heading for England on this mission."

"That's not our jurisdiction," Natalie pointed out. "We won't have the power of arrest there."

"I know, Harry apparently already does. I have a mission for you to deliver. I want you to work with him, but take a back seat for the most part. I want your opinion on if he can handle our sorts of cases. I get a lot of requests for European work. I have refused up to now because I prefer to work for the US of A. If Harry is half as good as his father was, then I would be glad to send the European work his way."

The three women looked at each other, "We can do that Charlie" they said together. The slender man at the desk beamed at them again.

"Tell us about this Harry?" Dylan added, wondering if there was some way to extract a little revenge on James, via Harry.

"Well, recently he has gained some fame. He was going out with Ingrid from Eye Candy. Which is a relatively new Girl Band in the UK. They are a wild success and stormed the charts. Things didn't end that well between Ingrid and Harry. Though Harry did stand up for her in the press when she left Eye Candy to marry a Soccer player."

"Why would he do that," Alex asked.

"She didn't make any friends doing that and the press began to lay into her. The British media in some ways is almost as bad as our own. Though they like to see people topple from positions of grandeur perhaps more even than ours. She was also in breech of her contract with the record company. It was in fact a stupid move on her part. Harry managed to soften the blow for her. Giving his first Interview he told the press that she wasn't a bad person, that she had just made a mistake. Then managed to convince the record label to let her off remarkably lightly. Due in part to the fact he had personally trained Ingrid's replacement. You see Harry appears to be making his own version of you my Angels."

The three Angels looked at each other, not sure they liked that idea all that much. They were unique and special with a long history behind them. They weren't sure they wanted someone trying to copy them.

"Not quite the same though, when I last talked to James, before he disappeared again. He told me that Harry doesn't intend to copy you my Angels. Just based his own version on you," Charlie said, reading them as if he could see them.

Which as far as the Angels knew he could. They wouldn't put it past him to be sat in the next room over watching them on CCTV while chatting over a phone.

"Daphne, Ingrid's replacement, was one of Harry's girls. He was supportive of her decision to join the group and she has since proven to be very popular. Eye Candy look set to push into the American Market next year, with her at their side. So the record label was more than a little happy that Harry had made their job easier. No long interview and audition process required. Daphne apparently had a gig the day after she stared. Or as close to that as to make no difference."

"This Harry taught her how to be a ... pop star," Dylan just had to know. Girl Groups were not her favourite for sure. But she knew what they were like, the things they had to do, and it seemed unlikely that a new comer could step in that fast.

"According to James, Harry has trained them to do anything they want. He sounded rather proud of him in truth. Still, after breaking up with Ingrid, he was seen out and about with Gabrielle Noir. Who he met for the first time on a UK chat show. Finding out she was actually a part of his family. I have a tape of that chat for you. It was actually quite funny he met her the same night he and Ingrid got into a relationship. Harry asking her to a date live on National TV on New Years. Since then he has also been seen in public with the lead singer and spokeswoman for Eye Candy, Chantelle."

"Do we have a picture," Natalie asked, "Of all of these people. It might help to know what we're walking into in that regard."

The large picture above the fire place shimmered and was replaced with frozen picture. A scene from the Chat show Harry had found himself on.

"Ohhh baby" Dylan purred, "The one with Black Hair?" she asked. "With the leggy chick on his lap?"

"That's Harry, Or as he is widely known Harry B." Charlie said, a smile in his voice. "Ingrid is on his lap, Chantelle is the red head beside him on the right. Gabrielle Noir is on the far left."

"Wow" Natalie said with an impressed look. "He's seriously only just coming up on 18?"

"Yes Natalie he is, Though he does, from what I have heard, have some documentation saying otherwise." Charlie said and there was an odd note of pride in his voice. Like his friends son having fake id was by extension something for Charlie to be proud of.

"He'd pass for 21," Dylan said licking her lips in a way that made the other two Angels laugh at her.

"Dylan wants to ... investigate jail bait" Alex teased.

"Not in the UK," Charlie said with laughter in his tone. "16 is the legal age of consent there. Besides, I'm asking you to check him out. Not... Check him out."

The other two Angels laughed, with Dylan smiling slightly mischievously.

The picture suddenly started to move. "Watch him in action Angels, it shows his nerve if nothing else."

The three Angels listened mostly in silence as the show played out from the point Ingrid had sat on Harry's lap. Some laughter was injected and they virtually fell around when he mentioned what his plans were. Live on National TV without a care, knowing damn well no one would believe him.

Then the section of video finished with them all looking highly amused.

"Now, I have a contact number for him and tickets for you. Gather round my Angels and I'll tell you what we're going to do."

-xXx-

Harry and Lukus were standing back to back in the middle of the dance floor. Bodies all around them, some people hanging from railings. The club itself, once high scale, was trashed. The fight had started slow at first. One guy making a grab for his girlfriend. She had objected. Lukus had stepped in and from there the rest as they say is history.

Harry need not have worried about Lukus though. He had noticed that Lukus made an effort to match himself against the person, or persons he was fighting at the time. Which actually made sense now that Harry came to think of it. He wouldn't want to just flatten them. Angels loved to fight probably more than they liked to shag. Meaning that they lasted it to last as long as was possible, so Lukus hadn't badly hurt anyone.

In truth Harry hadn't had to do much until pretty much every single man there stated to fight. The women were, for the most part, long gone. The men fighting to the last. Which was fine with Harry and even more fine with Lukus. He had a wide beaming smile on his face and appeared to be having the time of his life.

"This is an amazing party you throw Old Man" Lukus said, a smile full of teeth on his face.

Harry laughed, ducking a clumsy punch. His fist jabbing out into the attackers stomach and sending him to the floor. Joining the last five people that had tried to take on Harry. It was obvious to them that Harry was the weaker fighter. It was just not as obvious that he could take the room on by himself as easily as Lukus had, but only because Lukus wasn't fighting to his fullest ability. They did after all quite like the architecture in Rome. "Well you know Lukus, I like to show my friends a good time," he said ducking as something flew over his head from behind.

The Angel roared his laughter and approval at that statement. The last few fighters looking at each other. Once there had been a full club of fighting men, some fighting each other for the sheer hell of it. It was essentially a testosterone enhanced bit of fun all told, no real malice left. Just fighting for the sheer hell of it. That glance was a signal by all accounts and they all converged at the same time.

Harry smiled a blood stained smile. He was no Angel. So he was showing signs of the fight. Lukus on the other hand was as fresh as a daisy. His suit a little dusty perhaps, but otherwise unmarked by the fight they had partaken in. Lukus, Harry knew, was no doubt smiling too. They both had plenty of fight left in them. Harry had been in a few somewhat more serious long lasted battles than this. He didn't even want to think about some of the fights the Angel had been in. Before he had become Earth bound he would've been sent into the pits of 'Hell' to fight demons. Probably for the hell of it, they had to keep busy now didn't they. The final battle was when all hell would break loose. Excuse the Pun, mostly it was a skirmish war between Good and Evil. Angels being on the good side for the most part. Scripture had been made real by Human imagination. Not amazingly accurate, but real. So Angels would be there at the end, the final fight between good and evil.

Harry wouldn't, and he thanked his lucky stars for that as he had seen more than his fair share of wars. A fight like this was fun, a war was something else entirely.

The two unlikely friends finished off the remaining combatants and Lukus looked around. "Where did all the women go," he asked, sounding vaguely disappointed.

Harry leaned on his friend, looked at him seriously, then burst into tired laughter.

-xXx-

Harry's apartment, once more, was silent and still. This time Harry was fast asleep in his bed. After a night of baby sitting and then the next being spent out on the town with an Angel. Well, he needed some rest for a change. He was even alone, which was not something he particularly liked. It happened though, even to him on occasion. After spending so much time alone, especially at the end of his other life he quite liked to remain with company. The events of the time section he had thwarted had just made that an even more pressing need in his psyche.

He turned over in his large luxurious bed, a soft snore escaping his lips. So, since he was fast asleep, he didn't notice that the surrounding area was starting to change. A light wind had picked up, a source of light not natural to his area began to take shape. That source of light grew, and a third dimension added to it, creating a tunnel.

Then suddenly something came tumbling out of that light tunnel and landed hard on top of him in bed.

-xXx-

"What," The Doctor said, his face creasing with concern. He and Rose had been cruising in 2580 when suddenly his beloved ship had taken things into it's own hands.

This was the thing with having a living ship.

It occasionally decided to go off somewhere without consulting him.

-xXx-

Harry reacted before he was even awake, twisting around and fighting his attacker. No magic as yet, but it was there bubbling under the surface and ready to act.

A female yelp, and a knee attaching itself to his groin distracted him for a moment. The two combatants now twisting around quite a bit. His sheets wrapping themselves around the two fighter as they fought for control.

Harry was about to tap his magic, whoever he was fighting was good. Then suddenly he stopped as a familiar sound took shape in his bedroom.

VWOORP, VWOORP, VWROOP

He and his assailant stopped, Harry being temporarily on top looked up and saw a blue box taking shape in his bedroom. Which was more than passing strange to Harry. He had set up his wards to allow the Doctor through. That said, he had put in a 'hole' specifically for the Doctor using the mans magical and genetic signature. As strange as it may seem the Doctor did have enough magic in him to give him that signature. That hole though was in his living room, not his damn bedroom.

It was obvious that the TARDIS was fighting his wards. It was taking a little longer for the amazing ship to take shape and it was flickering a bit. Rather than risk his friend getting hurt in anyway Harry concentrated and shifted the hole in his wards.

VWOORP

The TARDIS took shape finally and became solid.

The doorway opened and a very confused Doctor came out and looked around.

Their eyes met and they looked equally confused. Then Harry's assailant managed to struggle out from under him slightly. The light from the TARDIS lighting up the bed. A blond head of hair appeared from the TARDIS and then another Blond head appeared out from under Harry.

Bright blue eyes surveyed the scene and a brilliant smile crossed Harry's assailants face. "Hello Dad" she said brightly.

The Doctor's face dropped in shock as Harry looked down at the beautiful girl under him.

"Doctor, is there something I should know?" asked Rose, growing more concerned, annoyed and frustrated as another of the Doctor's secrets came back to bite her in the arse.

The Doctor's mouth opened and his face was a study in confusion as he and Harry said together.

"What? What? WHAT?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
The Doctor's Daughter

Harry looked down, and then back at the Doctor, and then back down again. Repeating the process a few times. "I'm guessing she has her mothers looks" he commented wryly.

"WHAT?" The Doctor said again. His massive intellect was apparently having trouble keeping up with this turn of events. Beside him Rose was looking mightily pissed off.

The Blonde under Harry was still smiling, "She's not the one you had with you when I last saw you" she said. Her smile lighting up her face again.

Harry looked back down at her, "Urh... Who are you, exactly?"

"Donna named me Jenny," Jenny replied.

"Who's Donna?" Rose demanded to know. This not being a name she had heard before in relation to the Doctor.

The Doctor blinked, "WHAT?"

Harry snorted, "I think you broke him" he said to the blonde Jenny.

She looked a little confused, "Don't you remember? Oh I know... it's because I died isn't it?"

"Died?" Rose asked.

"WHAT?"

"Rose slap him or something." Harry said with a smirk.

CRACK

"Not that bloody hard!" Harry said with a frown. He finally let go off Jenny and sat up, which happened to be astride her. She looked up at him and smiled slightly.

The Doctor stopped glaring at the annoyed looking Rose and rubbing his face, "I don't have a daughter... Not any more. I haven't had a one in hundreds of years... I don't know what you think you are playing at but it is not funny!"

"Urh... " Jenny said starting to sound a little worried, "Perhaps we've met earlier in your time line than I had thought we would." she said, and went to look at the Wrist strap she was wearing. Her face collapsing into shock as she saw the blackened lump it had become. "Oh dear" she noted.

"Ooookay." Harry said getting up. He grabbed the nearest sheet and sort of flung it around himself. It turned into his 'default' look and suddenly there was a humming gun in his hand, "Let's have ourselves a little chat" he said half aiming the gun at the new comer Jenny.

Jenny got up slowly, her hands in the air.

"Now... I'm guessing you don't know her Doc"

The Doctor shook his head, "I do not."

"Right, but you think you might be from the future in his time line." Harry asked Jenny.

"I was born, well, created, in the 61st century on Messaline" Jenny supplied. "A sample was taken from Dad, and I was created using the Progenation Machine" she explained. "I did die, but I revived sometime later. I've been looking for you ever since," she told her 'father'.

"How did you get here," Harry asked as The Doctor pulled out his Sonic screw driver and began taking readings. It had never been clear to Harry just how the Doctor got any feedback from the wand like device. He did though, somehow, he did get information. That information was obviously puzzling him from the expression on the dark haired Time lords face.

Jenny smiled again, somewhat impishly. Harry could get to liking this girls smile, "I stole a Time Agent's Wrist device. I had some co-ordinates already from where I'd managed to track Dad. I made the jump and here I am," she indicated her wrist device, "I think it's broken."

"May I," The Doctor asked, moving closer.

She smiled and nodded at him.

Harry could sense there was something seriously bothering the Doctor. Above and beyond a suddenly appearing daughter of course. The Doctor aimed his sonic screwdriver at the girls wrist device a frown marring his face, "Hmmm"

"What's up Doc," Harry said with a slight smile.

Rose snorted, but was more than a little annoyed, so that was the extent of her humour.

"It's fried," The Doctor said, oh so helpfully, "I'm not surprised." he added.

"What's wrong with it. I was rather hoping to keep it" Jenny said, "Can you fix it?"

"No" The Doctor said seriously, "Firstly it's burned out. Secondly, it wouldn't help you even if I could."

"How's that Doc?" Harry asked.

"It was, I think, malfunctioning already..."

Jenny nodded, "It was acting oddly." she admitted.

The Doctor shook his head, "Reckless" he commented, then added, "You're not from this dimension."

"Blunt," Harry noted, watching the worried look on Jenny's face.

The Doctor shook his head, "There's not really a better way to put it. Nor is there a nice way to tell you that you're stuck here."

"What?" Jenny asked, "but... Dad"

"Don't... Call me that." The Doctor said with a surprisingly angry sounding tone.

"Oh not again," Jenny bemoaned.

"Again," Rose asked.

"He took a while to accept me before," Jenny said, her lively eyes showing how serious she was. Also showing how upset she was.

"I did then, Accept you?" The Doctor asked, sounding a little surprised.

Jenny smiled at him, "Yes... You told me that I would be amazing... As I was dying in your arms."

"I've had too many people die in my arms," The Doctor said, showing some of the inner darkness he hid from nearly every one all the time.

Harry smiled, "Well.. Doc, what can I say... Your daughter is... Hot"

"Hey now..." The Doctor said warningly, a half smile on his face, "I've seen you with women... Behave"

Harry flashed a smile, "Let's adjourn to my living room shall we," he said. His gun disappearing in a flash. "Get ourselves comfortable and have a little... Meet and greet, hmm?"

-xXx-

"Alright, I get that, and I get you and I think I follow this alternate reality thing," Jenny said slowly, drawing out her words. "What I don't get is him," she said nodding at Harry.

Harry looked at her curiously, "Of all we've told you, I'm what you don't get? Of all you've said, I'm still the thing you don't get?"

She nodded at him, flashing that alluring smile at him again.

Harry smirked, then looked at the Doctor, "She is certainly your daughter alright."

Rose chuckled slightly, she was feeling a little better now, oddly enough. Though the fact the Doctor had been a father was a bit of a shock, but not when she thought about it properly. He was after all 900 years old or there about, he had lived several lifetimes. She was a little surprised really that he didn't have loads of kids around the place. The details of Jenny's conception were also not something she could be remotely jealous about. No other woman involved for starters, other than this Donna and apparently she was the Doctors friend.

The Doctor shook his head, he was having trouble with this concept it was right out there it really was, but he did sense something about Jenny that was- familiar. It also explained the TARDIS's sudden change of direction. He and the TARDIS were linked, it was reacting to the presence of his DNA elsewhere in the time stream. Even if that DNA was essentially a copy and extrapolation. He had to admit he was quite proud of that extrapolation and how pretty she was. Perhaps a strange thing to be proud of, but there it was. He didn't like the fact she was some sort of warrior, despite his own actions in war he thought of himself more of a peaceful man. He hated guns in fact, but it appeared that she wouldn't, but she had adopted some of his own beliefs, knowing children as he did he had to be happy about that fact.

"So what is it that you want to know," Harry asked.

"A lot, starting with - What Are You?" Jenny said tilting her head to one side as if a different focal point would help her.

The Doctor smiled a slightly proud smile, "You sense it, don't you?"

She flashed him a smile, "Yes, but what is it?"

"What are they talking about," Rose wanted to know.

Harry smiled, "Ah," he said sitting back, "That"

"What?" Rose demanded to know starting to get a little annoyed, putting the Doctor and Harry in a room was annoying enough now this Jenny was thrown in it was even more confusing. For one thing she was feeling like the village idiot. It was nothing any of them DID. They were, all three of them, scarily intelligent though and they just had a way of thinking that was alien to her. She knew Harry was the more human one in that respect, but even he was so intelligent it was leaving her in the dark most of the time. If she had to guess she would have to say that Jenny would be at least as intelligent as her father and that was astoundingly bright to say the least. There was a good chance she could end up being MORE intelligent which was a bit scary to put it mildly.

The Doctor fielded that one, "Have you never wondered why I've let Harry change things, why I took him where he wanted. Dropped him off, picked him up years later all without laying down any rules?"

"Yes," Rose stated emphatically, "But I figured he must've made some sort of deal with you."

Harry smiled, "You know I did a spell to come back, you and the Doctor both met the 'old' me."

Rose nodded, "Yeah and I have to say I like this you a lot better."

Harry snorted and nodded his agreement, "Well you met me a good 300 years before I sent myself back."

"Sent, back, myself?" Jenny asked.

"He's getting there, give him a moment."

"Okay Dad," Jenny said with a smile. It wasn't the same father she had met, but at the same time it was, it really was quite strange.

The Doctor fought a smile at hearing that term.

Harry didn't fight a smile, and grinned broadly, "I had to urm- Tune in to the time stream. I won't bore you with the details but I changed myself a fair bit, or how I interact with the time stream. To that end I am somewhat more sensitive to the stream and the void than any other human would be."

"That's not the least of it anyway," The Doctor said smiling, "He's also a nexus. A big old knot in the string of time. Around him I am able to- urh- bend the rules quite a bit. Thanks to him I was able to do a few things I wouldn't normally. He's rare, very, very rare the Time Lords haven't seen many. Tuning in helped him send himself back in time. The fact he is a Nexus in time made the spell work and meant I couldn't actually stop him even if I had wanted to."

Jenny frowned, tilting her head again, "He's a bit-"

"Fuzzy," The Doctor finished for her.

Jenny shook her head, "Not the word I was looking for," She said with a hint of a sensual smile.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, then cut Harry a look, "No, No, No, NO!" he said to Harry in no uncertain terms seeing the look Harry was giving his daughter.

"What," Harry asked innocently, ruined by the smirk on his face.

Rose smirked more than a little herself, "Harry is very powerful in his own way, that sort of- pours off of him."

Jenny nodded, "That's what it is."

"Ahh, that, yes, well, you see- urh- that's not something I'm all that comfortable talking about." The Doctor admitted.

Harry smirked, "It just bugs him because he can't easily quantify Magic."

"Magic," Jenny said her tone clearly disbelieving.

"Oh no, it exists in various forms, at least what people call Magic. Quantum mechanics explains some of it away." The Doctor told her seriously, "But-"

"There's more, something no current theory really explains." Harry told her, "That's true Magic, and it's not easily studied, it doesn't like to be poked or put in neat little boxes."

"That's the other thing that really bothers me, I've SEEN him doing Magic on various levels of magnitude, I have yet to see evidence of sentience. Yet, he tells me that magic is sentient and I DO believe him."

Harry smiled at his friend, "That means a lot. Just so you know."

The Doctor smiled at him, "You've proven yourself to me- to us, many times over Harry. That said I still don't want you eyeing my daughter."

Harry laughed happily at that as Jenny said, "I don't mind one bit."

There was an amused moment in which they all chuckled slightly.

"So, you are a Nexus," Jenny said clarifying the point for herself.

"He is, but 'his tuning in' has changed the way he sits in the time stream to such an extent he's even more than that now, so he has gone from rare to quite possibly unique." The Doctor filled in for his daughter and answered in Harry's place knowing full well that Harry would make some remark and fob off the question.

"I like to think I'm unique," Harry said with a charming smile.

"He is, he REALLY is," Rose said with a sardonic lilt to her voice.

Jenny eyed him for a long moment her thoughts shifting towards an area her father obviously wouldn't like, but she couldn't help it there was just something about him.

In the meantime Rose was watching her with a smirk, "I've made a bit of a study of our Harry," she said gaining a mild glare from The Doctor, "since I'm not interested in him THAT way, I've been able to get an outsiders perspective, if you see what I mean. You're feeling it though aren't you?"

Jenny affected an innocent expression, "Feeling - what?"

Rose smirked, "Uh huh, well I've noticed the effect that he seems to have, felt a bit of it myself if I'm honest," she added with a teasing smile at what was quickly becoming her boyfriend.

Harry half frowned, "What are you on about Rose?"

Rose smiled more fully and said, "You - you draw in women like flies and it's not just because you're good looking or charming. It's that power I was talking about it flows off of you and it's pretty much like honey to the bees sweetheart."

"Huh," Harry said with a thoughtful look on his face, suddenly it was like someone had turned off a source of power nearby, "and now?"

"Not a bloody thing, how'd you do that?"

Jenny was looking a little surprised herself, and the Doctor had a look of curiosity on his face.

"Reined in my ambient power bleed," Harry said with a careless shrug, "Not that I have anything against 'being honey', I thought it would be as well if I could - turn the effect off. I figured it was something to do with my magical potency."

"Turn it back on," Jenny said her eyes looking a little alarmed.

The Doctor looked at her askance, so she added, "It felt - nice."

Harry smirked at her and let his ambient power bleed again. Judging by the smile she shot him it was obviously the right thing to do as well. "That's better," she commented.

Harry smirked, then paused and really looked at her, then at the doctor and back again, "huh," he said sounding a little surprised.

"What?" The Doctor asked knowing that it was rare to see Harry that surprised about anything.

"She's a natural extrapolation of you right, that's what you said the machine did yeah?" he said glancing between The Doctor and Jenny.

"Yes," Jenny said looking at him curiously.

"If I understand correctly that's essentially correct," the Doctor added.

"It's just that I can't see magic in you as such, a tiny bit but nothing that would allow you to cast." Harry told the Doctor. Then he turned to Jenny, "Her on the other hand I see loads, more than some Wizards and Witches I've met."

The Doctor looked thoughtful at that and Jenny shrugged, having no real frame of reference about magic.

"I just don't understand why, since she was - created, for want of a better word."

"It is strange, from what you've told me about Magic." The Doctor said thoughtfully.

"Does it matter?" Jenny asked.

"She's right, it's not really the point here is it," Rose inserted, "I mean, shouldn't we be finding a way for her to go home or something?"

"She can't," The Doctor said, "I'm not entirely sure how she breached the dimensional barriers in the first place since they were closed down during the Time War."

"It could in fact be the introduction of magic into the time shifting bracer thingy she had that made it go wonky." Harry said also thinking off the cuff as it were.

"Again, is that really the point here, I mean - well, what's going to happen now?" Rose asked, obviously not thrilled with the idea of having a virtual stranger with the Doctor and herself, especially now that he was essentially her 'boy friend' and she was just starting to reap that benefit.

Harry read that loud on clear coming from her and half frowned at the slight selfishness inherent. The Doctor had no real family left in the galaxy, or universe come to think on it. He would've thought Rose would be happy for the man, but then the affairs of the heart were often wrought with selfish desires. "Look, let's not go rushing into those sorts of things right now," Harry said placating, "It's been a fraught night so far and last night I was fighting off a bar full of men with an Angel. I could do with some more sleep. So why don't you all stay here the night and we'll talk more in the actual morning?"

The Doctor cocked and eyebrow at him, "Angel?"

"Angel" Harry replied.

"Huh, never boring around you is it?" The doctor said with a smile on his face.

Rose cocked and eyebrow and a hand on her hip, "Angel?" she asked her tone clearly not full of belief.

Harry just smiled at her charmingly and shrugged.

Jenny looked between them all, "What's an Angel?"

-#-

Pansy walked into Harry's apartment quietly as she knew that Harry had a habit of turning in late when he did bother going to sleep. She had been doing some unofficial training with him so far that summer, over and above what the others were being taught. Not out of wanting to get ahead, merely because she was the only one that was staying with Harry for the entire Summer. The other's would soon be joining them, a week or so before what was quickly becoming known as Hogstock to everyone involved. She had been involved too via Harry and considered herself honoured to be apart of history in the making. It was odd really, because her parents had disowned her for not being Pure enough she was now actually placed to be apart of the greatest musical event in Howarts history and be with someone that was sure to do other amazing things too. In a way she was almost grateful to her ex parents for doing this to her.

She came to a stop in the main living area of the apartment and looked around. There was something off about the place and she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Wondering what was bugging her she walked over to Harry's room and gently knocked the door. There was no answer so she slipped into the room, almost banging into a large blue box in the process. It was a bizarre looking piece of furniture, but knowing Harry it was more than it appeared to be. She looked at the man himself snoring softly on his bed and a soft smile lit her face. She was so in love with the sleeping man it struck her as funny sometimes. Never in her wildest dreams had she thought she would be so close to the saviour of the wizarding world. Once she had been scared of who she was, and how she looked and he had changed all that. Now she was content in ways that she had not thought she ever could be and it was due, in a large part, to Harry Potter. Though more accurately it was now Harry B. It suited him more somehow, Harry Potter had been him as a child and Harry B was him as a man.

It was tempting to slip in beside him in bed and do things that would've made her old fashioned mother and father shiver in fear. She was becoming more and more sure that she out of all of Harry's Girls could get away with it as well. But she wanted him to make the first move, she wasn't sure why but it was important to her self image in someway that she couldn't ignore or classify. She knew he was not the sort to settle down in some romantic fashion, at least not anymore, but that didn't overly bother her. She knew he loved her, loved them all in point of fact. She couldn't help, hoping that he would choose her out of all of his girls to finally take into his bed though. Perhaps it was some small selfish or perhaps vain part of her that wished that, but it was undeniable all the same.

Harry rolled over in bed, snorting slightly and making Pansy laugh softly in response. Even the most powerful were damn near cute in their sleep apparently.

She walked closer to the bed, finally putting a knee up on the mattress and crawling up the bed. Her long hair framed his face and she lent down and kissed him softly on the lips. He smiled in response and slowly his eyes flickered open. Pansy smiled down at him, her eyes locked onto his emerald regard. "Morning sleepy head," she said softly.

"Morning Gorgeous." He countered, and looked sideways at his alarm clock and blinked a few times, "Blimey sorry it's late isn't it."

"Don't worry, I'm in no rush to be pounded on," she said then laughed, "Well in the sense of working with you on the mats at any rate."

Harry laughed and moved his head up to kiss her full on the lips, then he swapped positions with her and kissed her for a little longer before getting up and stretching.

Pansy almost growled at his lack of continuation until he said, "As much as I would like to follow up on that train of thought my darling, I have guests."

"Brought an Angel home did we?" Pansy asked.

"Nope, Lukus is going to visit us soon though."

"I look forward to it," Pansy said seriously, after all it wasn't often you got the chance to meet a real live Angel.

"I'm sure," Harry said with a smirk. "For now though come and meet The Doctor, Rose and Jenny."

"The Doctor's Here?" Pansy asked with a little excitement colouring her tone.

Harry smiled and nodded, "Yeah, he urm - dropped in last night." He said with a laugh in his voice.

Pansy got up off of the bed with a single bound, landing lightly on her toes and smirked at Harry, "You might want to sort out that bed hair first," she commented looking at him with affection and amusement in her expression.

Harry sighed and stroked down his hair with his hand, then looked at Pansy expectantly for a moment, "Are you going to leave so I can get dressed?"

Pansy smirked at him and shook her head, "You're the one that's always saying we should not be embarrassed about anything anymore."

Harry smirked at her and then slid his night shorts off to her sudden intake of breath. "Fair enough," he commented, moving around his room and grabbing some clothes.

Pansy meanwhile gulped back a rush of arousal she always got when seeing Harry even partially dressed, and made sure to record the event in her mind.

-#-

The Doctor walked out of the room he had used for the night and sniffed, "Is that Bacon?" he asked a slight smile on his face as Rose walked up behind him with a soft smile on her face.

Harry half turned and looked at them with a smirk on his face, "Certainly is, want some?"

"Definitely," The Doctor said moving with Rose at his side into the room, "Oh - Hello," he said noticing Pansy for the first time.

Pansy got up of the sofa and smiled with a hand extended in friendship, "You must be the Doctor. It's a rare pleasure to meet you," she said with some excitement.

The Doctor blinked slightly, but took the hand and shook it slightly, "Urh - Likewise?"

"Harry's said a lot about you, well not a load but it's obvious that you are someone that he respects and that means I'm very glad to meet you." Pansy said by way of explanation for her excitement, then she turned her attention to Rose and offered her hand again, "And you must be Rose."

"I am, and you are?"

"I'm Pansy, one of Harry's Girls." Was the swift reply and the capitalised title was audible in her voice.

Rose smiled at her in a friendly fashion, though in truth she was feeling especially mellow after the Doctor had spent some time assuring her of her importance to him the night before.

Harry smirked at the interchange and went back to his cooking only to have to turn around again when the final guest he had acquired entered the living area, "Morning Dad, Rose, Harry and however you are." Jenny said as she walked out of her room, her eyes bright and lively as ever.

Pansy looked at Harry, "Dad?" she mouthed in question.

Harry just nodded in reply and started to dish out portions of breakfast for everyone. They all sat at the breakfast bar that was just about big enough, as Harry stayed standing up behind the counter and ate there. Breakfast was an interesting affair as Pansy kept peppering the Doctor with questions about his adventures with Harry along for the ride. The Doctor didn't say much all told, but was highly amused by some of the questions that Pansy was shooting at him.

"So Doctor, did you teach Harry all the technology stuff?" Pansy asked finally as they were finishing up.

The Doctor laughed slightly and shook his head, "Not really, some but not a lot. In fact Harry taught me a few things about what was it called again Harry?"

"Technomancy," Harry filled in with a slight sigh knowing that some of his secrets might come out, but not overly worried. He was as sure as Jenny as he could be, there was just something about her that sort of reminded him of the Doctor which just lent credence to her tail. Other than her he was totally fine with the other people in the room knowing more about him. Perhaps Pansy would even be the one to finally put all the clues he had been chucking around together.

"That's it, fascinating subject that. Though I still don't understand how it works in relation to your bracer."

"Bracer?" Pansy asked with an amused smile and looked at Harry expectantly.

Harry rolled his eyes and let the Technomancy gizmo flash into existence for a brief moment before hiding it again.

"What the hell is it?" Pansy asked.

"Storage device, mostly though it does have some other tricks as well."

"What exactly is Technomancy then?" Pansy asked, shaking her head at a typically unhelpful answer from Harry.

"It's the combination of technology and magic. It came about when pure blood breeding started to make the magical world in it's entirety become quite weak - magically speaking. They mixed technology to create a branch of 'science' around magic with the goal of boosting their flagging power levels." Harry said in a surprising straight forward way. He put the dishes in a dish washer and looked at Pansy for a moment, then said, "But it's more than that, it's the mixture of science and magic to do things that wouldn't normally be possible." He told her and then his gun appeared in his hand and he smirked, "I know the Doc hates this thing but it's a prime example of Technomancy and is commonly stored in my Bracer. That's how I can pull it any time I like." With a few sure movements of his hands he stripped down the modified Desert Eagle and then pulled out the guts of the gun. One thing that caught Pansy's eye was the glowing crystal he carefully put to one side. It looked like a large diamond but was glowing softly yellow and humming slightly. Then he pulled out what looked to be a selection of printed circuit boards.

With a negligent wave of his hand he enlarged the entire mess of circuit boards which rapidly became three foot long each. "See these, this is the real size of the boards and quite obviously wouldn't work as they are for anything as portable as this gun, so I used Magic to shrink them. They are without power for the most part so the shrinking and enlarging can be done without frying the chips involved in the circuits. I actually made the circuits before I left on my travels with the Doctor, but I had to get this," he said picking up the glowing Diamond, "from - somewhere."

"That's the thing you took out Voldemort with then? Hermione also said she's seen you using it as a stunner." Pansy said.

"Really?" Jenny said becoming interested even more so than she already was, "fascinating," she added in a way that was eerily like her father.

"And a couple of more things besides." Harry said, then reassembled the gun. "The gun itself also has a charm on it to keep it clean and another to make it lighter. As such it's Technomancy - the mixing of science and magic."

"I don't understand how that works," The Doctor said with some frustration, "You have said in the past that technology and magic rarely work together. How could an entire branch of science spring up from something so rare."

"This is where we go into Quantum physics," Harry said and waved off the bright look in the Doctors expression, "I understand how it works but I'm not great at explaining it. But the basic thing here is that electricity doesn't work well with magic. The two sources of power don't mix. That said if you can suspend the effect or even make electronics low powered enough then magic will be fine. It's like I said originally about mobile phones. They are now quite low powered, and thus the magic effects them less."

"That doesn't sound like quantum physics," Jenny said carefully.

"That's not, there's a whole load of it behind what I said though and frankly my academic days are long gone."

Pansy shot him a strange look at that, but he waved it off with a smile.

"Can you make me one of those?" Jenny asked eyeing the gun with a smile.

Harry just blinked at that, it was strange to hear a daughter of the Doctors asking for a gun. The Doctor shot her a look and Jenny smiled radiantly at her and shrugged, "I like guns, it was the way I was - programmed."

"Urh - charging the magical battery would be - problematic at best. It pretty much drains the; donor." Harry said carefully.

Pansy suddenly starting laughing, "So that's what happened to Draco's magic." She said nodding to the gun causing Harry to smile and nod. "At least it's doing something useful for a change." She said echoing something Harry had said once before.

The Doctor shook his head at the antics, "Well, that was a nice breakfast. It's unusual that I get to eat a fry up," the Doctor noted wryly.

Harry smirked, "Getting itchy feet already Doc?"

"Perhaps a little," The Doctor said ruefully.

Jenny looked alarmed at that piece of news.

"Where we off to next?" Rose asked.

"No idea," The Doctor said with a smile. Then he turned to his daughter, "Have you given any thought about what you want to do?"

"You once promised to show me the universe," she told him.

"I can do that," The Doctor told her, though the look Rose shot him was hard to ignore.

"Or," Harry began carefully, "You could hold off on that."

The Doctor, Rose and Jenny all looked at him curiously.

"It occurs to me that a Time Lord with magic should be trained in how to use it." He said with a smile. "Not to mention the other training I can give her."

The Doctor looked at him seriously for a long moment, "Interesting."

"But," Jenny said then looked down and then back up. "What do you mean training?"

"From what you've said you have military training, right?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Jenny said, "I do."

"How would you like to expand on that? I can teach you a lot, not the least of which is to work with, control and use your magical potential to it's fullest."

"Before last night I wasn't aware I had any magical potential."

"I strongly suspect that Magic wants you here for a reason. I further suspect it's why you have jumped dimensions, or rather how you managed it. That's a time agents wrist device. I've seen them before and they cannot do dimensional travel."

"Go on," The Doctor said curiously.

"Let's go sit in the living room and talk properly." Harry said, leading them to the sofa's. They arrayed around the place with Pansy slipping in beside Harry and doing her best to read what was coming. So far she had kept out of this, as she had a feeling that there was a lot more going on than it appeared to be. It was odd for Harry to be making an offer like this to a virtual stranger, but there he was doing it and there had to be a reason above helping to train the Doctors Daughter.

"Firstly, there must be a reason why Jenny arrived here of all places, and not only here in the physical sense, but in the dimensional sense too. You were nowhere near me at the time and frankly you're not known to frequent my apartment. You've been here what - once before?"

"True, but the universe is an infinitely diverse form of Chaos, I'm not sure I believe in forces outside of our control leading us around in the way you're suggesting Harry," the Doctor told him seriously.

Harry smiled, "You know I'm not a true believer in the strictest sense of the word but I know for a fact destiny exists for some people, frankly I've seen too much not too."

"Anthromorphic whatever it was?" Pansy put in.

"That too" Harry said with a nod, "But not quite what I was talking about."

"Anthro-what?" Rose asked utterly mystified.

"Long story short, anything that is believed in strongly enough can become real. Such as Christianity," Harry told her in a much more short form way than he had with his girls.

"Are you saying god's not real?" Rose asked, she wasn't truly a strict COE, but she had been brought up fairly church fearing.

"Yes and no. I'm sure he does exist, but not until a few thousand years ago, where he suddenly existed for all of time."

"What?" Rose said utterly mystified.

The Doctor patted her knee, "It's a theory of creation in effect. It's simple enough a thought in that you believe in god so god exists, the same way they believe in Gathasplat on Centuri Nine and now he exists."

"There is a divine creator of all, and she is not being willed into existence by anything other than her own will." Harry said with a certainly to his voice that was certainly not religious fervour.

Pansy put in her thought again, "More like champions, like Buffy and Faith."

"Exactly, they were pre destined to be slayers from the womb, it's entirely possible thanks to the Doctor's Chaotic universe that someone else may have been picked, but they both had the potential to be picked. Is it coincidence they were the ones chosen though? Or it is something else?" Harry replied, warming to the subject then shaking himself. "This is going off at a tangent though. Ignore destiny then, as it's a topic up for MUCH debate. I think I can help Jenny become more than slightly formidable."

"A warrior?" The Doctor asked.

"No, don't worry Doc, but remember your own history before you slam a warrior for being a warrior. People need warriors almost as much as they need a saviour." Harry said seriously and looking at the Doctor intently.

"It's my own history that allows me to see that the Warriors path is not one I wish to see my daughter going down."

"As I said, that's not my intent here."

"Look, I'm not so sure I want to be trained." Jenny said finally, looking annoyed. "I'm not sure I even believe in magic."

Harry looked at her seriously for a long moment and then suddenly leapt at her, a knife in his hand from god alone knows where. Jenny threw up her hands and he went sailing backwards all the way into the kitchen and over the breakfast bar.

There was utter silence in the living room and then Harry looked back over the breakfast bar with a smug look on his face.

"Amazing!" The Doctor said brightly.


End file.
